I Never Knew
by Lunarwench
Summary: Kimiko sees a different side to Jack and she finds herself feeling strange things for him. Comforting turns into something more. They'll never be the same. ONESHOT, LEMONADE.


**AN****: I know that this is a flimsy premise, and I apologize! But, all I really needed was someway for Kimiko to see Jack **_**outside**_** of battle. See his life and just him in general. So bear with me!**

**Also, this story doesn't really take place during or after the show's episodes. It's kinda just a made up moment. **

**And I'm not even sure I really like it that much, but that's only cause I couldn't seem to get it to flow right.**

----------------

"OH COME ON!"

Kimiko had both hands fisted at her sides and was glaring at the three boys in front of her. They were all clutching their stomachs and laughing so hard, tears were streaming down their faces.

"I am sorry Kimiko, but you have drawn the straw that has Jack's name on it. We all agreed in the beginning that this was the fairest way to divide you up." Master Fung spoke slowly and calmly, ignoring the chocking gasps of the other monks.

Kimiko sputtered angrily. "But-But-!" She shrieked and pointed her finger at the others. "They don't have to make fun of me for it!"

"Aww, come on Kimi. Lighten up! All I said was you'd better bring along a book cause it'll be so boring." Raimundo chuckled and smiled imploringly at her, trying to make amends.

Kimiko narrowed her her to dangerous slits. He saw the look in her eyes and stopped laughing abruptly.

"Oh, I heard you Rai. I also heard you say that you were relieved I got Jack so I wouldn't get hurt." She turned her deadly gaze towards Omi next. He whimpered and shrunk into a small ball as he felt her piercing stare. "I also heard _you_ say that I would be best for spying on Jack because 'being a female, I would most certainly get injured on my own'. And Clay!" She made one final turn towards the giggling cowboy. He immediately fell silent. "You didn't even defend me!"

She gave an outraged snort and whirled away from them, stomping off to her room. At the doorway to the temple, she paused and glanced back at the three slightly scared boys. "I am so angry at you guys! You should know by now that I am _very _strong and I dare any of you to fight me! We'll see who's weak then!" With that, she turned her back to them and marched inside.

The three monks stared silently at the now-empty doorway. Master Fung sighed wearily and addressed them. "You three were very foolish to taunt Kimiko in that manner. She is a very proud warrior and also very skilled. In the heat of battle, I'm not sure any of you could beat her."

Omi gawked at him, disbelief flooding his features. "Surely Master Fung, you don't mean that! I am the strongest warrior here, am I not?"

"Hey little partner, watch what you're saying!"

"Yeah, _I'm _the greatest!"

"What!"

Master Fung just shook his head and walked away from the fight. He would let them settle this amongst themselves.

----------------------------------

Kimiko hurled another book across her room, smirking at the satisfying _thunk _it made as it collided with the wall.

'I can't _believe _those guys! Of all the infuriating-' She growled through her teeth and paced in a circle. 'Haven't I proven myself time-and-again!' She flopped down on her bed and the sheets billowed around her. 'I mean, Omi hasn't even made a demeaning comment about my gender for months!' Then she paused. 'Or has he just been saying them behind my back?'

She slammed her fist into the mattress beneath her and growled again. It didn't matter. 'I swear that I will do this task to the best of my ability, even if it is only Jack.'

She sighed deeply and tried to force some of the anger of of her. It had happened so suddenly.

Master Fung had gathered them together and informed them that he had gotten word of some impending threat. He wouldn't tell them what it was, but he said that they'd have to split up and each form a sentry to spy on their assigned person.

The targets were Hannibal Bean, Chase Young, and...Jack.

Kimiko groaned. How could anyone consider _Jack _a threat? But Master Fung had said that because he was on speaking terms with the other two, they'd have to watch him as well.

He decided to have them draw straws to see who was assigned to who. Two people would be assigned to Hannibal Bean because he was so dangerous.

Rai and Clay had gotten him, and Omi had gotten Chase. She had been left with the reject. That had been bad enough, but then those _jerks_ had to start in on her with their snide comments.

Letting her mind go into a meditative state, she managed to calm down and she drifted off to sleep. She'd need her sleep tonight, because their mission started tomorrow.

----------------------------------

Kimiko found a suitable place to store her equipment and shrugged off the Shroud Of Shadows. Her style of the week was camouflage shorts with a black form-fitting t-shirt and her hair was in a long braid behind her. Too bad no one would be able to appreciate her sleek style with the invisibility cloak.

Since Chase Young and Hannibal Bean could both smell and sense any hidden spies, the invisibility Shen Gong Wu was kinda pointless to use near them. The guys had taken various other Wu and she had taken the Shroud. It was all she really needed.

Since her journey was the shortest, she had not been able to take the Golden Tiger Claws and had been forced to _walk _to Jack's mansion. Not that she couldn't handle it, but she had been so used to riding Dojo around. But he had gone with Omi because Chase's whereabouts weren't clear-cut and he'd have to travel vast distances to find him.

'Oh well. At least I made awesome time!'

She was in a small cave on the outskirts of Jack's property, near the peak of a giant rock hill. She had to stash her supplies somewhere his sentries wouldn't find it. Sure, she could single-handedly crush all of his robots if they attacked her, but strength was not the issue here. She had to be in hiding. If Jack knew she was spying on him, he wouldn't act normally.

'Yeah right. Like anything about Jack is normal.'

She looked up at the sun. In several hours it would nighttime, so she had to make her move soon. It had to be light out for her plan to work to break into the house.

She sighed and hung her head. 'I'll probably have to watch him build cruddy robots and whine about taking over the world. _Exciting_.'

As she watched the sun slowly sink lower in the sky, she activated the Shroud and grabbed a flash bomb from her pack. She raced down the hill she was on towards the alarm-protected gate surrounding the giant house and set the timer on the bomb. Setting it on the ground where she knew the guards would see it, she then sprinted a good distance away.

'Three...Two...One.'

The bomb went off silently, but produced a brilliant blinding flash that was still visible in the daylight. She watched as the robotic guards all rushed towards it to see what had happened. Using the moment of confusion as her shield, she swiftly climbed up and over the tall metal perimeter.

She darted out of their line of sight towards a large boulder when several of the sentries turned towards the fence as they sensed the disturbance she created in it's electrical currents. She knew they had heat sensors, and that her shroud would only protect her from _human _eyes. She couldn't let them see her.

Luckily, the flash she had set off had a back-up detonator that sent off a second smaller explosion. Just as one of the robots was flying towards her hiding spot, it went off and the guard rushed away.

Kimiko raced to the mansion and by sheer luck, found an open window and jumped inside. She let out a huge sigh of relief when her feet met the floor. The guards wouldn't be checking inside the house, so now she only had to worry about any of the robots Jack kept inside. But they most likely wouldn't have all the upgrades that the guards had.

Kimiko snorted with laughter. 'Yeah, _upgrades_. Like anything that creep makes is half as good as the gizmos my father can build. And those are just _toys_.' She shook her head.

The next part of her plan was finding Jack's workshop where he kept all his computer stuff. She'd hack into the mainframe and shut down the heat sensors in the robots, that way she could just walk right in front of those things and not even worry about being seen. As long as she had the cloak, that is.

She examined her surroundings and realized she was in some sort of den. Books lined the walls and she was dismayed to find them dusty and unused. 'Does he even know how to read?' She pulled one of the tomes from the shelf and saw that it was in pristine condition. 'Books are meant to be read, not stored away.' She shook her head again and replaced the thick volume back in it's space. It left a small trail in the dust.

She crept out to the hallway. Seeing it empty, she decided to go left, towards the back of the house and came upon a large wooden door. It was a thick and heavy wood, and Kimiko was willing to bet her life that his workshop lay beyond and below.

She was about to open the door, when she heard the shrieking voice of Wuya approaching. She leapt back from the door just in time to avoid being hit by it as it swung open. Wuya floated out and Jack stormed behind her.

"It was probably just a fly, you idiot! Your good-for-nothing robots wouldn't know a threat from a flea!"

Jack scowled and shrieked right back at her. "My computers say something flashed outside and then there was a disturbance on the fence right near it. I gotta take a look! Someone might be trying to break in and steal my master plans to take over the world!"

Kimiko bit back a groan. 'Just as I thought.'

But it was extremely fortunate that the one place she needed to be, was now deserted, and she sprinted through the door and down the steps the lay beyond. At the bottom was another heavy door, also left open. She saw the computer lab and made her way to the largest computer, seating herself in the comfy leather chair before it.

With the ease of a master hacker, she accessed the main frame and deactivated the heat sensors in all the robots. The whole process took her less than 60 seconds. She sighed proudly and was getting up from the chair just as she heard the footsteps on the stairs.

She looked around the room for another exit, then decided that she would just stay down here. She would have preferred searching the house, but it could wait until the household was asleep. She made herself comfortable in a corner that had some old blankets thrown down.

Jack came storming in with a childish pout on his face. "Damn, I was really hoping something was there so I could try out my new Jack-Cannon!"

Kimiko made a face at the name of his latest invention. 'God, he is _so _vain. It's always Jack-bots and Jack-bombs and Jack-traps! Jeez, anymore of that and I think I'll vomit.'

Jack was at his worktable holding up said-invention and waving it around proudly. It was the length of a rifle but much thicker around with a large scope on top. Kimiko couldn't help but smile wickedly at the sight of the very phallic contraption. 'Gosh Jack, are you overcompensating for something?' She held back a cruel laugh.

He brandished his weapon and pointed it at Wuya who shrieked in protest. "Don't you point your miserable toys at me!"

"Oh calm down. It's not like it can hurt you anyway. I need to test it out and you're the only moving thing in the room. Just float in front of the left wall, so I don't damage my computers."

The ghost-witch muttered something angrily, but moved in front of the wall he had motioned to. She drifted aimlessly with a scowl on her face.

"Can you like move around a bit or something?"

Her scowl deepened and she shifted back and forth in front of the wall. Jack lined her up in the scope of the Jack-Cannon and pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened. Jack made a frustrated noise in his throat and pulled the trigger again. The weapon started to vibrate and smoke poured out of it.

"Crap! It's not supposed to do _that_!" The gun suddenly fell apart in his hands and he fell to his knees, attempting to keep the pieces from falling. "Nooo! My baby!"

Kimiko hadn't really expected it to work, but she had been curious as to what the "cannon" did.

Suddenly, Jack sweeped up all the pieces of the broken machine and dumped them on his worktable. He beamed at the pile of metal and wires.

Wuya scoffed at him. "Honestly Jack. I really think you build your machines just so they break so you can spend more time working on them." She swooped away and left the room.

Kimiko was left alone with Jack and she had to admit, she thought Wuya was right. The way he was staring at his work table was intense. Like he didn't know where to start but couldn't wait. He rubbed his hands together excitedly and removed his black trench coat. She felt a small grin tug at her lips at the sight of his red sleeveless Frankenstein shirt. It was kinda cute.

'The shirt is cute...Not Jack.' She felt the need to clarify for some reason.

She watched as lowered his crazy goggles then picked up a sodering gun and started to rebuild. It was amazing to watch him work. He held his tongue between his teeth and his head bent over. His hands were moving in a blur over the metal bits, and Kimiko, being a technology junkie, was _very _impressed at the ease of which he knit together metal and wire into something brand new.

Within a matter of minutes he had finished, and the cannon looked better than before. She noticed that Jack merely looked half-pleased with the job finished.

'Wow, that was astonishing! My father would _kill _for an engineer like him.' She frowned at the thought. She did _not _want Jack to associate with her family. "Enemy" was a close enough connection for her.

Jack held up the weapon once again and shouted for Wuya, who reappeared shortly. She resumed her stance in front of the wall. This time when Jack pulled the trigger, it worked.

A giant red fire ball formed at the base and grew in size for a few seconds. Then it released and rocketed towards Wuya, who seemed to forget she was insubstantial, because she blanched and sped out of the way of the beam. It hit the wall behind her and Kimiko felt the floor quake at the impact. Smoke and flame blasted forth, and when it cleared, there was a deep crater in the wall.

Kimiko felt her jaw drop and she was scared. 'Is he planning on using that against _us_?'

Jack laughed maniacally and gave a loud whoop of joy. He all but pranced back to the table and placed the weapon upon it carefully. "Chase is gonna be so proud of me! Its exactly what he wanted!"

'Chase?! Oh no! This is bad.' She had only been there for a few hours and she already had something to report. This was turning out to be more exciting than she thought it would be.

Jack had put on his trench coat again and replaced his goggles on his forehead. Now he was fiddling with another piece of machinery and Kimiko was curious to see what this one was. But Jack didn't get to finish it because someone was coming down the stairs.

A Jack-bot came in with the remnants of her flash bomb. It was little more than wires and disintegrated casings. She was amazed that they had even found it. The bot handed the bomb to Jack, who looked at it curiously.

'Oh well. It's not like he'll know what it is anyway.'

Wuya started screeching and Kimiko felt a small measure of pity for Jack for having to deal with her all the time. _Really_ small though.

"Your robots are worthless, Jack! Their sensors go off for no reason and now they're falling apart!"

He grimaced at her and shook his head, holding up the bomb. "_This_ isn't from my bots. This is a flash bomb. I just can't figure out why someone would set off a flash bomb before it's fully dark out...and it's a good hour before sunset at least." He scratched his head thoughtfully. "If there's any light then a flash bomb is useless. They're used to blind not hurt."

Kimiko watched him, fascinated. Not only had he recognized the bomb immediately, but he was also figuring out why it had been used. She fidgeted nervously, realizing that she had underestimated him again.

"Maybe someone used it as a distraction to-"

He probably would have pursued his train of thought, had not the phone chosen to ring at that exact moment. 'Ah, saved by the bell.' She watched as Jack threw the bomb onto his work table then walked over to his computer.

"Jack-Screen Activate!"

The over-sized monitor suddenly blinked off of computer mode and a middle-aged woman's face suddenly appeared in the screen. She smiled broadly at Jack.

"Hi sweetie-kins! How's Mommy's littlest genius?"

Jack blushed and beamed at her. "Hi Mom. I'm fine. Just...uh...building my science project for school."

"Oh that's wonderful! Listen Jackie-poo, I have wonderful news! Daddy's coming home tonight!"

Kimiko saw Jack's already pale skin suddenly go even whiter. He gulped. "Re-really? Uh...Isn't Dad supposed to be in Rome for another three days?" He knit his hands together and nervously tangled his fingers.

The woman who Kimiko knew to be his 'Mommy' smiled even bigger. "Yes, but he's coming home early! Isn't that fantastic?!" Jack didn't answer and his mother suddenly got a stern look on her face.

"Now Lovey-dums, he'll be home by dinner and I want you to dress up in your _nice _clothes. And make sure you take a bath!" With that, the screen went blank and Kimiko would have laughed, had Jack not looked so utterly distraught.

Without warning, he turned to his work table and slammed his hands against the hard metal. "NO!" He collapsed against it and started to shout hoarsely. "Nonononono! He's not supposed to be her for three more days! Three!"

Wuya merely turned from him and coughed uncomfortably. "Ahem...I must go Jack. I have something uh...important to take care of and I'll be gone for a few days. Goodbye!" She flew out of the room and Kimiko was a little taken aback. She didn't understand why Jack was so upset, but she was a little miffed at Wuya for clearly abandoning him when he was in need of comfort.

She shuddered. She didn't like to think of Jack as needing _comforting_. It upset the delicate balance of dislike that she had created.

Silently watching him, she realized that he wasn't yelling anymore. He was just breathing heavily and she noticed how nervous he looked. He pushed himself off the table and made his way to the doorway.

She scrambled after him as he trudged up the winding stairs.

Still invisible, she followed him through his house, noticing the bright and cheery decor. It was a very chic style, not at all like the dark and dreary basement. She knew that the design was the work of his overly-enthusiastic mother and gagged silently. All the bright colors and pictures of baby animals were making her nauseous.

Without really paying attention to where she was going, she noticed Jack go into a dark room, and she slid in behind him before he could close the door on her. He turned on the lights and she felt her stomach drop.

'Uh-oh...'

She was in the master bathroom. And Jack had just locked the only door behind him, effectively trapping her in with him. He began to shuck his clothes and she whirled away from him, her face growing red.

'Not cool! Nudity was _not _in the contract!'

Wishing herself to be deaf as well as invisible, she heard zippers opening and buttons being undone. Next was water being poured into the massive clawed bathtub and she pressed herself against the wall, trying to disappear into it. 'This is not happening!'

She was repulsed and antsy and...a little curious. True she lived with three guys, but Omi held no physical attraction for her, Raimundo was too full of himself for her to even _participate _in liking him, and Clay...

Well, she was pretty sure Clay liked guys. Raimundo in particular.

But Jack, he was forbidden fruit. He was the other side. He showed no interest in her. All these things didn't add up to 'funny feelings' or anything like that, but she was at least _curious_. It's not everyday that there's a naked boy in her vicinity. Maybe, she'd turn around and take a peek.

She did.

She wished she hadn't. The sight that greeted her was sickeningly sweet. Jack sat in the giant tub, surrounded by bubbles, holding a rubber duck in both his hands. He was staring at it like it would tell him where all the Shen Gong Wu were hidden.

Kimiko raised an eyebrow at him. Sure, he hadn't been much of a threat before, but now...

Well, now, she'd never be able to look at him the same. It was pathetic. She could see his pale shoulders peeking out from the bubbles and they were surprisingly broad. His trade-mark goggles were on the floor, among his strewn about clothes. His hair was slightly damp and clung to his forehead.

Kimiko found herself staring as a blush rose to her face. There was something...odd about this scene, but she couldn't tear her eyes away. She startled when he spoke, thinking he was speaking to her.

"Why?" He was talking to the duck in his hands and she breathed a silent sigh of relief. "Why can't he stay away? He always comes back. Maybe I should put a bomb-bot on his plane the next time he leaves..."

She was appalled. He was talking about his father and she couldn't believe that anyone could be so horrifying that made their son want to kill them. Jack seemed to be thinking the same thing, because his face fell and he threw the rubber toy across the room, causing it to squeak as it met the wall.

Jack grabbed a bar of soap and furiously scrubbed his hair. Then he dunked his head underneath the water to rinse it. He stood swiftly, and Kimiko spun away, thankful for the bubbles that prevented her from seeing his naked skin.

'He didn't even have a proper wash.' She thought disdainfully.

Jack dried himself with a giant fluffy towel, and she gratefully followed him as he exited the bathroom. He went to his room, but she figured the bedroom couldn't be any more invasive than 'bath time' had been so she entered his room right after him.

She made sure to keep her eyes off of him and studied the room instead. She heard the towel fall and a drawer being opened. Pointedly looking the other way, she noticed that his walls were not painted black. It surprised her. 'How does Mr. Goth not have a dark depressing room?'

Instead, they were a deep blue, with contrasting streaks of purple at varying angles. It was quite artistic and she made a small sound of agreement in her throat before remembering that she was invisible.

She glanced at Jack, who thankfully had on pants and a shirt now, to see if he had heard her. He was making slow methodical movements as he dressed himself and she knew he was too lost in thought to have heard anything.

She continued her examination of his room, wandering towards his bookshelf. She was ecstatic to see well-read books and decided to forgive the condition of the downstairs library. She tilted her head and read the titles before her.

There was nothing particularly mind-blowing about his reading selection. Just some horror stories, a couple of classics, various self-help books, and even a dirty romance novel. On the lower shelf were all the Harry Potter books, as well as the Lord of the Rings trilogy.

'Who knew Jack was such a fantasy-fiction fanatic?'

Jack sighed noisily behind her and she jumped, forgetting that he was there. She turned to see him sitting on his bed, head hanging and hands folded in his lap. He was dressed in some sort of school uniform or something, and his hair was brushed down. He had even wiped off that crazy eyeliner. He looked like a pale version of Good Jack. 'Except Good Jack has never looked sad...'

An intercom on his wall crackled to life and the cheery voice of his mother filled his room.

"Jackie! Time for din-din snookums! Come and say hello to your father!"

Jack shivered and Kimiko heard him answer in a timid voice. "I'll be right there."

Kimiko was very interested to see this man who made Jack so miserable.

She followed him down to the dining room and saw the man sitting at the head of the table. Jack's mother standing at his side.

"Come greet your father Jack!"

Kimiko settled herself in a corner and watched Jack shuffle over to him.

"Welcome Home, Sir." Jack's father merely grunted in reply and shooed Jack away with his hand. Jack hastily retreated and sat at the opposite end of the table. He kept his head bowed.

The Mother excused herself, saying something about soup. The silence between to the man and boy stretched uncomfortably.

"So boy...uh, how is school?"

"I graduated already."

"Oh. Well, then, what are you doing with your life? Got a job?"

"I work as a designer for robots for one of your smaller companies."

Kimiko doubted this was true. Jack didn't do much else except build bots to attack _them_. But the answer seemed to appease his father, because he didn't question further.

The Mother reentered the room and had a large tureen of soup. It smelled delicious and Kimiko had to fight to keep her stomach from growling loudly. The Mother served the Father first then moved to give Jack some. She served herself last and placed the pot on the table. As she was sitting down, the Father suddenly spit out a mouthful of soup and threw his bowl across the room. It exploded messily against the wall.

"What _is _this!?"

The Mother jumped up from her seat and rushed to her husband's side. "It's split-pea! Your favorite! I made it especially for you!"

The Father gave her a furious look and yelled at her. "It's burnt! Are you so incompetent that you can't cook _soup_!"

She frowned unhappily and lowered her head. "I'm sorry Dear. It's just that you were late, and I didn't want the soup to get cold so-"

_SMACK!_

Kimiko jumped to her feet as the angry man slapped his wife. "Don't _you _tell _me _I was late!"

She was astonished! It was only soup, and this horrible man _hit _his wife for that?

She turned to see Jack's reaction and saw that he was bent over his bowl, slowly eating his soup as if nothing happened. She marched over to him and stared at his face.

He was impassive, not even blinking as he raised another spoonful to his mouth. She heard the Father smack his wife again and then she saw him react.

As the man began to beat the poor woman, she saw Jack _flinch _with each resounding slap. 'Why won't he do anything?!'

Suddenly the beating ceased and the man stormed from the room. She approached the woman and examined her quietly. She was crying and her nose was bleeding, but she appeared to be okay other than that. Nothing looked broken, at least.

Jack pushed his bowl away from him and loudly cleared his throat.

"I have finished my soup Mother. May I be excused to my room?" The woman sniffled but nodded and Kimiko watched as Jack pushed himself away from the table and simply walked away. He didn't even check on his own mother.

'You scumbag!' Kimiko had had enough. To hell with this spying crap, she was going to confront Jack. She couldn't just stand by and watch this happen.

She rushed out of the dining room and tried to catch up to Jack, but just as she was about to reach him, she heard the Father roar from the direction of the den she had been in earlier. Jack had one foot on the stairs when he paused.

"JACK! GET THE HELL IN HERE!"

She watched him turn around and she trailed him down the hallway. They entered the dusty library and she saw the man standing near the book that she had picked up earlier. He had a deadly look on his face.

"Have you been touching my books?"

"No Sir."

Without warning, the man reached over and punched Jack in the stomach. Jack fell to one knee soundlessly. Kimiko gasped but it was lost in the shouts of the horrid man before her.

"LIAR!" He pointed to the trail of misplaced dust that she had created. "See this? This is where a book was moved. These book are worth more than you will _ever _be! I don't work hard and build my collections so you can play with them! Do you hear me?!"

Jack wheezed out a raspy, "Yes Sir."

"Good. You remember that. Now go to your room."

Jack raised himself up on shaky legs and made his way back to his room. She followed in silence.

All of the anger and sadness of seeing that man beat his own wife was _nothing _compared to the pure blinding fury she felt at seeing Jack get hit. The sheer intensity of her rage was a little frighting and she wasn't sure why she felt so strongly. Sure, a father abusing his family was tragically awful, but hadn't she herself on more than one occasion kicked Jack's ass up and down the street in a battle for Shen Gong Wu?

Maybe she was just possessive of Jack? That didn't make sense. Maybe it was the way Jack just took the abuse. He was a weakling and more than once he had wimped out on them, but he had always had a smart-ass parting remark and a gloating smile. But that Monster had taken away his sweet sarcasm.

She felt the sudden urge to swipe a knife from the kitchen and slit that man's throat.

Once in his room, he locked the door and let himself fall onto his bed. She stood nervously by the door not sure how to handle all of this.

Jack shifted and picked up a small clock from his bedside table. "How long this time, eh?"

Kimiko wondered what he meant.

In about five minutes, she got her answer.

A soft knock sounded on Jack's door. "Jackie dear." His mother's voice was a little soft, but she didn't sound like someone who just got the tar beat of her. "Sweetie-kins, are you there?"

Jack slumped off the bed and shuffled to the door, but he didn't open it. "Yes, Mom?"

"Oh good! Honey, your father's just told me that he's taking me to Paris with him! Isn't that wonderful?"

'WHAT?!' Kimiko was once again reduced to slack-jawed awe. She had just witnessed abuse of the harshest kind, and now the victim was going to go away with the bastard! 'What is _up _with this family?'

She shook her head for what seemed like the thousandth time that night and continued to watch Jack. He had leaned forward and was now resting his head against the wood. Both his hands were pressed against the wood, as if he was trying to reach his mother, but couldn't.

"What about the soup?" He whispered softly, sounding like he already knew the answer.

"Oh sweetie! Your father already forgave me for that! I was such a dolt for letting it burn! Anyway Jackie-poo, I just wanted to let you know that we are leaving right now! Your father just got a very important phone call and he has to leave immediately! We don't even have time to pack!"

Kimiko saw Jack's eyes fly open and his hands clawed at the wood. "Wait, mom...What? Leave now?!"

There was a rumbling sound above them. "Oh! There's the helicopter! Bye Snookums! We'll be gone for a few weeks this time." Kimiko heard the woman's high heels clicking against the floor as she hurried away.

'_This time_? They must leave Jack alone a lot.'

Speaking of which, she heard Jack breathing raggedly against the sturdy door, and she watched as he suddenly tensed. He wrenched open the door and sprinted down the hall after his mother. But it was too late, the helicopter was already taking off in front of the house.

Kimiko caught up with Jack in the front doorway. He was shouting in vain at his mother.

"Wait! Don't leave Mom! Mommy! I'm all alone! WAIT!"

Soon the vessel was just a speck in the sky and Jack fell to his knees, staring up at the sky.

Kimiko fought the urge to hug him.

She just stood back and tried to understand what she had just seen. It was too much. She knew she would never look at Jack the same way. She was starting to understand him a little and it freaked her out.

'No wonder he has 'Mother Issues'. And no wonder he's always hanging around Wuya and making stupid Jack-bots. Oh poor Jack-' She stopped herself with a grimace. 'Nuh-uh! I _cannot _start to feel bad for Jack! He's the enemy!'

'He's not much of an enemy.'

'Oh yes, he is. He's always trying to take the Wu!'

'But it's not like he ever does anything bad with it. He usually just plays with it, like the Monkey Staff.'

'He wants to take over the world! Isn't that bad enough?'

'You know and I know that Jack is harmless, and now we know why he's so messed-up.'

'Well, I guess so, but...Hey! Who are you anyway?!'

'You.'

Kimiko jumped. She had been in a daze, arguing with herself over Jack. 'Hey...Where did he go?' She looked around blankly. Jack wasn't in the doorway anymore. She hadn't even realized he had moved.

She started to go back to his room, figuring that was the most likely place he would be, but she heard him muttering to himself from the direction of the dining room.

Making her way to the large room, she saw him on his hands and knees cleaning up the soup that his father had thrown across the room. 'Doesn't he have maids or bots for that?' She watched him scoop up the broken fragments of the china bowl. She flinched as he cut his fingers against the sharp edges. Jack didn't seem to care. He continued to grab at the pieces until he had gathered them all into his lap, then he went and dumped them into the garbage in the kitchen.

Kimiko noticed that there was almost as much blood from his hands on the floor as there was soup and she bit back her urge to cry. She turned as she heard him in the next room, going out the kitchen door. She felt sick as she merely followed him out into the night.

He walked towards the fence in the darkness, stumbling over rocks. 'Isn't he supposed to be afraid of the dark?' Then she noticed the eery glow on the ground, and looked up to see the full moon. It was red.

Kimiko loved the moon. She never told the guys about her secret obsession with the lunar light. True, she was the dragon of fire, but nothing soothed her fiery soul like a night under the moon's heavenly glow. On nights of the harvest moon however, like tonight, she felt particularly at peace.

But now, not even the beautiful light could calm her aching heart. She followed him gracefully, not tripping once, until they came to the far corner of his immense yard. He chose that spot to collapse onto his back on the ground. Kimiko realized he was staring at the moon. _Her_ moon. He was taking deep steadying breaths and she fought back a laugh. 'It seems we have the same tranquilizer.'

She lay down next to him, knowing he was too distraught to notice the grass next to him suddenly all going flat.

They lay there for a moment and Kimiko didn't know what to do with herself.

When he covered his eyes with his hands and began to cry quietly, she couldn't take it anymore. Her mothering instinct was kicking in full-force and she had to do something to comfort him. No one deserved to cry alone.

She threw off the Shroud of Shadows and lay on her side looking at him. He didn't even realize he had a new visitor.

"Jack..." She said it softly, and he didn't hear her. She tried again. "Jack."

He stopped crying, peering curiously through his fingers at the sky, as if the moon had spoken and not her. She chuckled softly and he whipped his head to the side, finally seeing her mere inches away from him.

"Hi." She smiled and reached a hand out to him tentatively.

Jack gawked at her like he had never seen her before in his life, then he shrieked at the top of his lungs and swatted her hand away like it was diseased. He scrambled away from her and only succeeded in tripping on another rock, slamming him down to the ground. She heard him wheeze and realized that he had knocked the wind out of himself.

She got up and approached him warily. 'Why is he freaking out? It's not like I have a weapon or anything.' Then she saw him glance back at her and realized how red and watery his eyes were. 'Oh! He probably can't see too well, with all the crying and the darkness.' She kneeled in front of him and he was still wheezing in panic.

"Don't kill me! I don't know what you want, but I'm rich! I can give you anything!"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh just shut up, Jack!"

He froze as he recognized her voice. He blinked up at her. "Ki-Kimiko?" He cleared his throat at the sound of his own high-pitched voice. "Is that you?"

"Yeah." She rolled her eyes again. "You can stop inching away from me now."

Jack jumped to his feet and laughed, and Kimiko would have believed it, but she had seen too much and knew he wasn't truly laughing. He brushed the dirt from his pants, and looked at her with a smile.

"Where are the other xiaolin _dorks_?" He abruptly stopped and narrowed his eyes. "Wait...How did you get past my security? And my guards?" He backed away from her again, frantically searching to his sides as if expecting an attack. "What is this?! Some elaborate plot to steal my Wu!"

She scoffed and folded her arms, irritation getting the best of her. "Jeez, will you calm down already? I'm the only one here and I certainly don't want your dumb monkey stick!" Kimiko felt her temper rising, and she fought to quell her anger. She wasn't here to antagonize him.

"I'm on a mission to keep watch on you and intercept any messages from Hannibal Bean or Chase Young." She had no idea why she was suddenly spilling her guts to him, but she didn't care. "Seeing you upset was too much and I had to talk to you, I had to comfort you somehow. You're not alone Jack!" She stepped closer to him and his eyes widened. "_I'm_ here. I never knew...I never knew it was so bad for you." She reached up to wrap her arms around him, but he jerked away from her.

"You...you've been _watching _me?" He suddenly got a horrified look on his face. "How long were you here?" He gasped as he answered his own question. "It was _you_! You set off that flash bomb! And you were in the den touching my father's book."

She almost felt the ground shake as he shuddered violently. "You saw my father...my...the soup...my mother..."

"Jack, it's okay. I-"

"NO!" Jack roared at her and shoved her away from him. He pushed hard and Kimiko flew backwards and fell to the ground harshly, scraping the skin on the backs of her legs and on her hands.

"Ow!" Kimiko hissed through her teeth as she gingerly brought her hands up to her face to inspect the damage. She was bleeding, but not heavily and her legs were only scratched. She looked up to Jack with pain in her eyes. "Jeez, I was only trying to help...Uh, Jack? You okay?"

Jack was staring down at her, his left eye twitching as he drew in a ragged breath. Kimiko heard him whisper to himself.

"I really am like my father."

She opened her mouth to disagree with him, but he turned from her and fled to his house. She saw him reach the kitchen door and she heard him order his sentries to remove her from his property.

Sighing, she simply put the shroud back on, and walked past all the robots that zoomed overhead as they searched for her. She trailed in his path and debated on where he would hide. She decided he would probably be in his lab, and she descended the stone steps to find him hunched over his table.

He was attempting to assemble some sort of new jack-bot, but his hands were shaking violently.

"Jack."

He jumped at her voice and parts went flying, clanging noisily across the table and floor. He hung his head. "How did you get past my Jack-bots?"

"I hacked into your computer and shut down their heat-sensors earlier today. Then I used the Shroud of Shadows to follow you around." There she goes again, with that inability to keep her mouth shut. He didn't seem fazed by her honesty though.

"No one is suppose to see that." She knew he was referring to his father's behavior. "No one knows. I even force Wuya leave for a week every time _he _comes home. It's suppose to be private." He finally looked at her, and he had tears in his eyes and a scowl on his face. He looked so angry.

"PRIVATE! Don't you see?! That's not my life! _This _is my life!" His voice bordered on hysterical as he waved his arms around the lab. He stood up and gestured to his clothes. "This isn't who I am!" He tore a them and looked at her wildly. "None of this is _me_!"

He stopped and slumped his shoulders. He wouldn't look her in the eyes. "_Please_ Kimiko, I don't really understand what happened and why you are here alone, but I will give you anything you want if you promise not to tell anyone about this."

She crossed to behind him and finally wrapped her arms around his skinny waist. He was so tall, that her head only came to his shoulder blades. He was so warm.

"I'm not going to tell anyone. I promise. I couldn't stand to see you so upset." She unconsciously inhaled his scent and hugged him tighter. He seemed to stop breathing. "Besides, I already have to hide the fact that I've completely ruined my mission, so I can leave out everything I've seen."

Relaxing her hold on him a little, she sighed unhappily. "I had no idea that you had to deal with such a horrible father. I feel _so_ bad for you."

Jack had been silent till then, but suddenly he pushed away from her. "I don't need your _pity_!" He spat the word at her. "Get out!"

Kimiko stumbled away from him, shocked but not leaving. _Did_ she only want to comfort him out of pity? Sure he was a pain and a thief _and _on the heylin side. But...she had never actually disliked him. He was like an annoying brother. And she had always thought he was kinda adorable when he wasn't being an ass.

'WOAH! Did you just think that he was adorable?'

'Maybe.'

'This is Jack we're talking about. He's a freak of nature!'

'No he's not! His hair is really cool and he's such a technology-whiz, like me! Besides, I've always had a thing for goth-boys.'

"HEY! Didn't you hear me! I said GET OUT!"

Kimiko snapped out of her second internal monologue of the day to see Jack staring at her furiously. She must have been out for a good minute. He wanted her to leave? Is that what he said?

She wasn't going to leave so easy. No matter what her conflicting emotions were doing, she had to let him know he had a friend.

Closing the gap between them, she grabbed his hands in her own and without quite thinking, she pulled him down so his face was level with hers then she pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss.

He made a sort of strangled sound and she stepped back, still holding his hands. The look on his face made her laugh. He eyes were wide and his lips formed a small 'O'. As she watched, a deep blush spread across the bridge of his nose and both his cheeks. It was adorable.

'Yes, I said _adorable _so shoot me.'

They just stood like that, her grasping his hands and him slightly bent over looking at her in shock.

"Uhhhh...Wh-what was that?" He managed to squeak out.

Kimiko wasn't exactly sure why she had kissed him, but she did know that she wanted to do it again. Something had clicked inside her and she wasn't arguing with it.

She leaned forward again, but he squeezed her hands nervously and she realized that there was something wet in her palm. Jack seemed to realize it too.

They looked down to their hands and were shocked to see them slick with blood. Jack turned her palms up and examined them. "Why are you bleeding?" He seemed slightly ill, and Kimiko realized that the sight of their blood was making him nauseous.

"It's not just me. You cut your hands on that bowl."

Jack drew his brow together and seemed not to know what she was talking about, but then she saw the awareness in his eyes and he lowered his head. "Oh."

"Come on, let go clean up." She tugged his hand as she made her way back to the house and led him up to the bathroom he had been in earlier. He made an odd noise in his throat when she found the light switch so easily in the dark.

"How closely were you following me today?"

She saw that the blush had returned to his face once again and he was looking all over the room, anywhere but at her. She didn't lie.

"I didn't see anything _I swear_."

He groaned unhappily and sat on the toilet lid, putting his head in his hands. "I think that this is the worst day of my life."

She tsk-tsked him and set about searching the medicine cabinet for an antiseptic. She came across some hydrogen peroxide and cotton balls. "Come here and wash your hands." He obeyed like a child and then sat back on the toilet lid with dripping wet hands. She washed her own and was happy to see that her scratches had already sealed, but she dabbed some peroxide on them anyway. She tried handing the bottle to Jack, but he looked at her blankly.

"My mom always fixes my scratches."

Kimiko sighed. "You are such a momma's bo-..." She bit back the insult, and tried to think of something else to say.

Jack didn't react like she thought he would. "I know." He sat with his back hunched and his cut-up hands resting palms up on his knees, looking like he was offering his wrists to her. She took a cotton ball, doused it with peroxide and began to gently coat his cuts. After a minute he started to talk, and Kimiko didn't know if he was actually talking to her or at her.

"My mom loves me, she does, I _know_ she does, but she'll always drop everything for _him_. She's the only one who loves me. _He_ never did. Ever since I was younger...It's been going on since I was five years old."

Kimiko didn't question him, she just let him talk, knowing he needed to let it out. She finished one hand and moved to the other. "Something will happen, something small and insignificant, and he'll freak. He'll hit her, and me too if I intercede. Then he'll take her on some trip for a week or so and she'll forgive him." Kimiko recapped the peroxide bottle and bought it back to the cabinet. She grabbed a roll of gauze and went back to Jack. He hadn't moved.

She swiftly wrapped his hands, so the cuts wouldn't get dirty or reopen.

"They'll come back from the trip, but he'll only drop her off, and I'm guaranteed at least a week alone with her. She treats me so nice and spoils me and it's like I'm a kid again before _it_ all started."

Kimiko just nodded and grabbed his now bandaged hand, pulling him to his feet. "She doesn't know that I build robots or hang out with a Heylin witch. She gives me hugs and cookies and I love her _so _much."

She led him down the hall to his room and closed the door behind them. "But sometimes, I get this horrible feeling that she gets him upset on purpose. Maybe she just wants to get away from me, maybe she just wants the inevitable trip that he'll take her on after." Kimiko pushed him down onto the bed and he relaxed against his mattress, eyes glazed as he was lost in thought. "Maybe this time she won't come back."

She crawled up next to him and propped her head up on her elbow. "That's not true Jack. She's just lived with it so long that she's grown to accept it. It's not right, but it's probably the only way that she can cope with it."

The sound of her voice seemed to bring him out of his trance and he turned his head towards her. It only took a second, but she saw him suddenly realize that he was in his bed and that she was _also _in his bed.

"ACK!" He shrieked and pushed away from her, falling off the bed onto the floor. She could only see his shoes sticking up and she laughed.

He scrambled up and glared down at her. "What is wrong with you!?"

She blinked at him, thinking he was upset she was laying on his bed. "Well, I'm supposed to watch you for another week, and now that you know I'm here anyway, I don't want to sleep outside. I can sleep in your parent's room or something. I just thought you wouldn't want to be alone." She shrugged.

"No, that's not what I meant!" He balled his hands into fists and she debated telling him to be careful or he'd open the wounds again. "Why do you _care _suddenly? We're enemies one day and the next day you're being nice to me and-and-You kissed me! Why!?" He was blushing again. It made her want to kiss him again.

For a minute Kimiko really didn't know why. "I guess...I guess I'm worried about you because I feel bad for you." He snorted angrily at that. "So yeah, I pity you. It's hard not to. Your father's so messed up." She paused so she could think for a minute. "I know we are on different sides so technically _yes_, we are enemies, but I don't dislike you or anything. I'm beginning to realize that I never did." Some of the anger in his eyes faded.

"I don't really know why I kissed you. It wasn't out of pity though." She got onto her knees and kneeled in front of him. "But, I'm not gonna lie, I kinda liked kissing you. It felt sorta right. Which doesn't make much sense, _I know_." She inched closer to him and wrapped her fingers around his hands again. She felt them relax, but his face was tense.

"Can I kiss you again?"

He sort of whimpered at her, and she took this to be permission. She tilted her chin up and lowered her eyelids half-way. She saw his eyes widen, but he leaned down closer to her apparently not realizing that he was moving at all. He stopped a mere inch from her lips, then gulped nervously. She saw how his throat moved and wanted to kiss it, but she didn't move. 'You make the first move this time.'

Kimiko felt like she was waiting for eternity as Jack hovered above her mouth, not able to close the distance between them. She thought for a moment then seductively licked her lips. She watched as he stared at her pink tongue and his lower lip trembled.

Then he smashed his lips against hers in an awkward kiss. He didn't seem to know what to do so Kimiko took the lead, tilting her head to the side and opening her mouth. She ran her tongue against his lower lip and he moaned into her mouth as he opened his lips. She stroked his tongue with her own and felt him shiver.

Then he collapsed onto her, crushing her back against the mattress.

He blindly groped at her, hands fluttering across her skin like he was unsure of what he was allowed to touch. She just wrapped her arms around his neck and kept on kissing him. Finally, he managed to slide his hands underneath her and wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly against him.

Kimiko let herself get lost in the moment, but she gasped when Jack pressed his hips against hers and she felt the hardness in his pants.

'Uh-oh.' She had not expected that. Her mind tried to get her to push him away before something happened, but her body was enjoying this too much so she just lay back and let him grind his hips against her. He was starting to make soft moaning sounds and it sent chills up her spine.

When one of his bandaged hands had found its way into her shirt, she gasped at the sensation the light contact made. She moaned deeply when it made its way to one of her breasts.

Kimiko was a virgin, true, but that didn't mean she hadn't made out before. In fact, before she was a xiaolin monk, she had had a serious boyfriend back home in Tokyo. But when she had kissed him and let him fondle her chest, it hadn't felt this _good_. Jack was affecting her so strongly.

She forgot about his other hand until it landed on her butt. He squeezed her with both hands on different mounds and she arched against him. It was obvious that she was the first girl he had ever touched, because everytime her touched her somewhere, he would always pause after to make sure that what he was doing was alright.

'But damn, he got great instincts!' She arched against him again as he thumbed a nipple through her bra. She suddenly wished she hadn't worn one today.

Jack's intelligence proved him to be a quick learner and soon he was dominating the kiss, pressing into her and tilting her head back as he tried to possess her mouth.

His hips were grinding more forcefully into her own and she unconsciously opened her thighs, causing him to settle between them. He let out a small victorious groan and continued to rub against her.

She felt his erection pressing right between her legs and she broke the kiss to weakly cry out as she felt herself getting close to something all too familiar. Something she had only ever felt alone.

She locked her legs around his waist and urged him on silently. He took the hint and kissed her again, tangling his tongue with hers. She brought her idle hands up to his hair and weaved her fingers through it.

She had the sudden thought of whether or not his hair was the same color red _everywhere_, and then she was gone. They were both still fully clothed, but she was climaxing. She gave a ragged moan and she felt Jack tense above her. He was coming too.

They clung to each other as wave after wave of sensation coursed through them.

When they finally came down from it, they were both panting heavily. Jack lay limply on top of her, shuddering and softly stroking her sides.

Kimiko knew she should be embarrassed at what had just happened, but in all reality she had never felt so content.

Jack mumbled happily into her shoulder and she scrunched her brow. "What?"

He pushed himself up far enough to look at her. "I said, _great sex_."

She scoffed at him. "Jack, we didn't have s-"

He cut her off by laughing loudly. "Duuuuh, I was just kidding." He settled back down into her neck. "I'm a genius, remember? You think I don't know the difference between actual sex and dry-humping?"

She smirked. "Sorry. That was pretty intense though."

He nodded and chuckled again. "I hope you don't comfort _everyone_ like that."

"Hey!" She punched him playfully. "I'll have you know that I _like_ you. Uh..." Kimiko felt a little awkward saying that out loud. Obviously she had feelings for him, but voicing that was somehow too intimate.

"I like you too." He moved off of her and she suddenly felt very cold.

He caught sight of her face and smiled at her. "I just gotta go clean up. I'll be right back, promise." She watched him leave the room, and she lay back on his rather comfy bed.

He popped his head back into the open doorway, startling her and causing her to jump. "If you wanna change into some of my clothes to sleep in, they're in the top drawer over there." Then he grabbed a shirt and pair of sweatpants from that drawer and left again, whistling happily.

Kimiko was a little bewildered by his sudden attitude. Less than a half hour ago, he had been crying. 'Well, it just goes to show you. Orgasms do a body good.' She smiled to herself, thinking how relaxed and cheerful she felt at the moment.

Searching through his drawers, she found a suitable baggy tank top and a pair of boxers that would almost fit her. She closed his door and locked it, then she changed out of her dirty clothes into Jack's.

As she was debating whether or not to leave her bra on overnight, she heard the a loud thud against the door. She discarded the bra and unlocked the door to see Jack rubbing his forehead and looking sheepish.

"What you do? Try to open the door and slam your face into it?"

He nodded and pouted at her. "Why'd you lock it?"

"Because I was changing and I didn't want you to walk in on me!"

He pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow thoughtfully.

She scowled at him. "That's what you were trying to do, wasn't it?!" She sighed and shrugged, turning away from the door. "Whatever, I was expecting that anyway. Hence the _lock_."

He grinned at her and followed her back into the room. "So sue me, I'm a teenage guy." He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. He kissed her neck and boldly groped her chest through the flimsy tank top.

She was of a clearer mind now and wished that she had kept her bra on. She moaned softly as he rolled her nipples between his fingers. He pressed his hips against him again and she was shocked to feel him hard again.

She jerked away from him and raised her eyebrows at him. "Again? I thought guys were pretty much done after one shot."

He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively at her, causing her take another step away. "T-e-e-n-a-g-e-r remember?" He said it slowly. "I've got enough stamina to go at least ten more times." He paused thoughtfully. "At least...ten is my record. I could probably do more with you. Wanna try?" The playful look in his eye had gone feral and she stepped back again. Her knees met with the bed and she felt trapped.

"I'm not going to have sex with you tonight."

"Why not?" He was pouting again. She was flattered but she wasn't going to change her mind.

"Because this whole thing has moved entirely _too fast_. We went from sitting on the bench to second base all in one night! I'm not saying my feelings for you aren't genuine, but I am not prepared to go all the way so quickly! I don't really think I was prepared for what we just did either, but its done so why regret it."

"Why don't we just have sex and then you can think the same thing after _that_?"

She was confused as to where all this machismo was coming from. Isn't this the guy who had blushed and stuttered earlier after she had only kissed him? Now he was trying to get her to jump in bed with him, and he wasn't backing down. She asked him that using the same words and he grinned at her.

"Well, I gotta say that those hot little noises you made everytime I touched you, did absolute _wonders_ for my sexual self-confidence."

She blushed and averted her gaze. 'Was I really that noisy?' When she looked back up, he had closed the gap between them and was standing right in front of her. He gazed down at her with fire in his eyes. She put her hands on his chest to stop his approach.

"Please Jack. Can't we take things slow? Maybe actually go on a date before you try to get into my pants again."

"But you're not wearing pants right now. You're wearing _my _boxers. They look better on you." He leaned in again and pressed his lips to hers. She melted into him. He had swiftly become the better kisser, but at least she was the one who had taught him.

She decided not to fight him anymore. She still wanted him, even if she was slightly uncomfortable with the pace of their new relationship.

But he didn't lead her to the bed like she thought he would. He just kissed her for a few more minutes then released her with a regretful sigh. "You win Kimi. Let's go to bed."

She quirked a brow at him.

"To sleep! I swear I won't try anything." He held up his hands in a show of peace. "We'll just sleep."

She looked him over slowly then decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. "Alright." She climbed into his bed, and looked back to see him staring openly at her rear end.

"You coming or what?"

He smiled wickedly at her choice of words and didn't answer her. He climbed under the sheets and snuggled right next to her. She wasn't surprised. She had always pegged him as a snuggler, and she liked it. He pulled her to his chest and draped a hand across her hip.

After of couple of quiet moments, he broke the silence. "So, you think by the end of the week we'll be having sex?"

She laughed against his chest, too relaxed to be offended. "Maybe if you destroy that horrible cannon you built this afternoon." She teased, not expecting him to agree.

"Okay."

She blinked in surprise. "Umm...Okay, then...How about you ditch Wuya, give up world domination, and come back to the xiaolin side?"

"Sure."

She leaned her head back and stared at him incredulously. "What, just like that? Are you serious?"

His eyes were closed, but he was grinning. "Yeah, why not? Wuya was my only friend, but now I have you, so I don't need her anymore. The whole world domination thing was just to get people to respect and acknowledge me, but I think a girlfriend does pretty much that and better, so that's taking care of that. And I don't like the thought of you alone with three teenage dorks, so I'll came stay with you. Any questions?"

She shook her head and nestled back in his arms. 'That had been too easy.'

"But don't forget," He spoke softly and the words rumbled in his chest. "You said you'd sleep with me too if I did that stuff. I gotta admit, I'd do just about anything you ask me to as long as you keep up that end of the bargain."

He was giving up his life's ambitions just for her. And not just for her body either. She could tell her actually had feelings for her by the way he held her so gently against him, but kept his hips angled away so as not to make her uncomfortable.

She cuddled into his warmth and smiled contentedly. The day certainly had been interesting, and she still had six more days before she had to report back to Master Fung.

--

**AN****: EDITED because I didn't like them having sex at the end..**

Not to say that I don't want them to have sex, but I don't think it fits into the story...


End file.
